


The Nature of Truth

by pyrrhadise



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhadise/pseuds/pyrrhadise
Summary: After their return from the Cauldron, the Sailor Soldiers had thought the fight was over. For one of them, however, it's only just begun - and she may not have the strength to fight this time. (Villain!Makoto AU. Will lead into Mako/Neph later on.)





	The Nature of Truth

“Mamoru, trust me. I’ll be fine. I don’t need…” She glanced down at the stones in his hand again. White-pink, brown, blue, milk-green, arranged neatly in an expensive-looking case. With a sigh, she finished, “Protection. I am the  _ soldier _ of that  _ very same thing _ ! You’re overreacting a bit from last night.” Her eyes came back up to meet his gaze as she gently pushed the box back toward him.

Still, he insisted, and he placed one hand atop her own where it sat on the glass, giving just as gentle of a push back. “I don’t think you realize just how bad last night was. And that it’s not just that — it’s become a pattern recently, Makoto. We don’t know who this new enemy is, but they’ve been targeting you pretty fiercely,” and as he spoke, his voice turned more serious, got that tone that she knew meant business. Makoto sighed yet again. “I don’t know if they’re doing it because they figure taking you out first might weaken the others or what, but I _ do _ know that you need someone to back you up when you’re taking the risks you normally do. The other girls have agreed to give my men the chance to help.” He lifted the box a bit and his brows raised as he looked at her. As a smile bloomed on the Prince’s features, he gave the box a light shake — not enough to disturb the stones within, but enough to make his point. He wasn’t going to take no for an answer, it seemed.

With a small growl of frustration —  _ by the gods _ , this man frustrated her so when he chose to — she finally took it from him, albeit with a  _ bit _ more force than he’d shaken it. “Fine. But only because it would make Usagi sad if anything happened to me. I’m certainly not doing this for you or them.” She turned her head away and stuck her nose in the air before tucking the case securely in her arms. A thought dawned on her after a moment and she turned back to face him. “I’m assuming they’re gonna want to be around as much as possible. How’m I gonna carry this thing back and forth to school? I doubt they’ll just let me bring it in.” Mamoru offered a smile again. She should’ve known he’d thought about it, the smug bastard.

“You’ll have to be without them for the first few days at school, but I  _ do _ have a solution planned. How do you feel about necklaces, again?” She gave one final sigh, this one of _ defeat _ , before turning around and walking to the door.

“Depends on the necklace. And Mamoru?”

“Yes?”

“I’d better not regret this.”

* * *

 

When Makoto finally arrived home, the sky was purpling on the horizon as stars began to appear. It was probably about time for dinner, but the anxious feeling making its home in her stomach was more than enough to chase away her appetite. Carefully, she set the ornate chest down on her table before pulling out a chair and making herself comfortable. May as well get to know them, since they’d be living together for a while.

She waited for what felt like hours watching the stones and waiting for one of them to appear, so she could at least say hello. What was she supposed to do, rub the stones like genies’ bottles from those old kids’ tales? “Augh,” she finally burst out as she stood. “I didn’t know I’d need to ask Mamoru for instructions on how to use his  _ ghost friend stones _ .” With a grunt of derision, the girl made her way into her kitchen to finally eat. “Worthless asses. I’m starting to think he was just screwing with me.”

It wasn’t until the sizzle from cooking meat had subsided that someone else spoke. “That’s a rather rude way to introduce yourself. Right off the bat and you’re calling someone you don’t know  _ worthless _ ?” Her verdant eyes widened at the voice that she vaguely recognized. Slowly, she moved to peer into the other room, that anxiety creeping back up again.

“Oh, my God. He wasn’t messing with me.”

A huff met her words. “Clearly not, Miss Kino. As if our Prince would  _ ever _ lie about  _ us _ .” The spectral man flipped curled bronze locks over his shoulder, his bright green eyes opening again to meet his new host’s own. “We were offended, you know. I just thought to finally speak up.”

Makoto blinked, auburn brows pulling together. “Why aren’t the other three out here pouting at me, then?”

A smirk dawned on Zoisite’s face, and he leaned over, hand to the side of his lips as though to try and hide his words. “They’re quite  _ cowardly _ , and a bit frightened by the  _ ever-strong _ Jupiter,” he whispered to Makoto, who couldn’t help but give a small huff of laughter as a reply. If he was right, then she needn’t have been anxious at all. It seemed these ghosts were more worried about _ her _ than she about  _ them _ .

“How on Earth do you all expect to protect me like Mamoru wanted if you can’t even face me?” Her words came out in amusement, her eyes glimmering with it. It was only after this that the other three made themselves known, and while Kunzite looked almost smug as he stared at the other two, Nephrite and Jadeite looked bashful.  _ So, Zoisite _ was _ right _ .

“Apologies, my lady. It seems these two were  _ quite _ afraid of your ire,” the white-haired Shitennou informed her, his grin only widening as Nephrite made a motion of protest. “Something about  _ lightning burn _ ?” Perhaps against her wishes, Makoto found herself smiling as well.

“Is that  _ so _ ? Well, you should know I can get  _ much _ worse than that.” She laughed once more, this time fuller, as she turned from the entryway. “Sorry, I’ve gotta finish dinner. We can talk after?” The four nodded at Makoto’s back, but remained silent.


End file.
